The Multiverse Sing-Off!
by Starkeeper-the-Storyteller
Summary: Characters are brought from multiple different fictional series and forced to do battle by sing-off if they want to get home. Canceled because I've lost interest in this.
1. MSO! Prologue

CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 001: Multiverse Experiment successfully begun. Hub Building completed a day ahead of schedule. Work beginning on the housing wing.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 002: Dorm One of housing wing constructed. Work beginning on Dorms Two, Three, and Four.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 003: Dorms Two and Three complete. Room Four's construction interrupted by power outage.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 004: Blizzard over and Dorm Four's construction resumed, construction begun on Dorms Five, Six, Seven, and Eight.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 005: Housing wing complete on schedule. Performance wing begins construction.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 006: Performance wing one quarter of the way done. Plans begun for the cafeteria.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 007: Performance wing halfway done, as are cafeteria plans. Dorm design interface arrived.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 008: List of candidates created, and performance wing completed. Cafeteria construction begun.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 009: Cafeteria completed. Candidates narrowed down to top 50 picks. Construction of - Room begun.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 010: Final 32 candidates selected, and - Room halfway completed. Research on potential power sources for - begun.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 011: - arrangements finalized. - Room nearing completion. Still no headway on a cost-effective power source.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 012: A power source has been found, and is being shipped here. - frame and generators constructed.  
CONSTRUCTION LOG ENTRY 013: LAB COMPLETE. PORTAL ROOM ACTIVATING.


	2. Episode 1: Welcome to the Show!

Sunset tried to remember what had just happened. The last thing she remembered was... opening that letter, and then she was pulled into some sort of energy field and now... she was here, wherever here was. She was in a blank metal room with nothing but a gray-sheeted bed, which was attached to the wall, a closet, and a computer and desk. She walked over to the desk and turned on the computer. Maybe she could at least find out where she was, assuming this place had a Wifi signal. After it finished booting up, a room-building game immediately opened up, with no way to click out of it.

"Huh, that's odd, but... I mean, it's not like I can get out, so I might as well entertain myself," she said to herself, and began the game. It was... _really_ detailed, down to being able to RNG the colors of the bedsheets and wall, a selection of really nice wood types and colors should she choose hardwoods for the floor, and even to design posters if she didn't want any of the presets. She eventually turned the room into the ultimate gaming/hangout space, with a small reading loft, karaoke machine, top-of-the-line gaming systems and her favorite games, and a TV big enough to cover nearly an entire wall, as well as little tokens that connected to all her friends. She hit the "Done" button, and all of a sudden, the walls, ceiling, and floor began to glow. She had to shut her eyes, and when the light finally died down, she found herself _in_ the room she'd just created. She gaped. The walls were a soft gold-red blend, and her floors a medium dark stained cedar. It even smelled really nice.

A notification came up on the computer, which she'd also upgraded in her design, that said "PREVIEW ESTABLISHED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE ANY CHANGES?" Sunset hit the "No" button and the computer shut off. When she turned it back on, it was a normal computer menu screen and she had access to all the normal computer functions, but Minecraft, a few of her favorite racing games, and Undertale were already installed. She smiled. If this was a prison, she _really_ liked it, and she honestly wouldn't mind being stuck here forever as long as she got to eat. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sunset answered and found a little girl with a blue- and- purple striped shirt and a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, there, kiddo. You alright?"

"I... I don't know where my family is, and nobody answered the other doors, and... I'm just really scared."

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm Sunset. What's your name?" Sunset asked, kneeling down so she was at eye level with the girl, who couldn't have been any older than Scootaloo.

"F-Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr. It's nice to meet you, Miss Sunset."

"Just call me Sunset-" she was interrupted by a little goat boy in a green-and yellow striped shirt bursting out of one of the other doors.

"Azzy?" Frisk asked with a small gasp.

"Frisk! This place is awesome! Did you get to design your room, too?" he asked, running over and hugging her. She nodded, but then struggled away.

"I... I thought... you were..." Frisk trailed off.

He seemed to understand. "I _did_ turn back into Flowey, but then an envelope fluttered down, and I was given a SOUL and transported here back as Asriel when I opened it!" Frisk smiled and squeezed him tight. "Careful- Frisk, you're gonna- break my ribs!"

Sunset laughed. "I'm Sunset. You?"

"Oh! My name is Asriel Dreemurr!"

"And I'm Chara," another voice said from a fourth room. "Dreemurr." Asriel just... stared.

"Ch-Cha-Chara? Is... is that really you?" he asked, and a girl in a striped shirt that looked the same as Asriel's nodded. Both of the other Dreemurrs ran over and hugged her.

"Mom and Dad are gonna be so happy to see you two!" Frisk exclaimed. "...Assuming we actually find them."

Then Sunset realized something. "W... wait. You said your names were Frisk, Asriel, and Chara Dreemurr. Are... your parents... Asgore and Toriel?"

"You know them?" Asriel asked. Sunset sighed.

"Come into my room." The siblings gathered around her computer after gaping a little at how she'd designed her room. Sunset opened Undertale and Asriel asked what it was.

"You'll see," Sunset told him, praying that she was right and yet at the same time wrong.

She skipped the intro and all three of them gasped when they saw the file.

CHARA LV 1 427:43

The End

Continue True Reset

"Who are you?" Chara asked, pulling Frisk and Asriel behind her and assuming a defensive position. "WHAT are you?"

Sunset exited the game. "Well... My name is Sunset Shimmer. And in my world, you... and all your friends... are video game characters."

Frisk facepalmed. "How did I not recognize you? I love Equestria Girls!" Sunset raised an eyebrow. "So... in _our_ world, you're also a fictional character from an animated series of movies and TV shorts called _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls._"

Sunset had to think about that. "So... okay, then. I'm questioning my existence now. Uh... at least I've only ever done a True Pacifist Run..."

"Well, then you're not a _terrible_ person," Chara decided.

"I wonder if Sans and Papyrus and Mom and Dad and Alphys and Undyne came here too," Asriel thought aloud.

"How about we all show each other our rooms?" Frisk suggested.

"...Sure!" Sunset was glad to get away from that existentialism. "Well, uh, you've all already seen mine. I really like video games, if you couldn't tell."  
The siblings laughed, and Frisk showed them her room. It was painted blue, with photographs of herself, her family, and her friends hung up all around the walls. She had a pretty nice TV and... _so many plushies._ Some of them were of Princess Twilight and her friends from Equestria. Above her bed hung a large poster of the Derpy from Equestria firing a muffin cannon, and a few posters from animes hung around the walls where there weren't photos.

Chara's room had a bunch of drawings of her, Asriel, and occasionally Toriel and Asgore, as well as a bunch of flower drawings. She also had... an impressive collection of knives and short swords framed up, which made Frisk cringe a little.

Asriel's room was unique. It was painted to resemble the dimension his boss fight took place, and was also full of drawings and a dedicated art table, as well as not actually having a floor or ceiling- somehow he'd done something with the game to eliminate gravity, though his furniture couldn't move, and you couldn't go down extremely far without being pushed back to the middle, probably by magic. It was cool as all heck, though, and the four of them played the best game of tag Sunset had ever played until a noise outside got them to come out of the room into the shared living room. A girl, probably in her late teens or early twenties, wearing a red scarf, black t-shirt, dark jeans, and combat boots, and holding a clipboard was waiting at the exit, which Sunset, and she wagered everyone else in the room, had been too distracted to notice.

"Hi, my name is Miranda, and... if you four are finished exploring, we'd like to see you in the performance wing."

Sunset looked at the siblings and they all pretty much just shrugged and followed Miranda out. Somehow, they knew they'd get an explanation if they followed her instructions. Miranda directed the four of them down a hallway and ducked into a doorway marked "MSO! STAFF ONLY." They ended up walking onto a stage where a few other people were waiting behind a large, heavy curtain.

"Hey! Punk! There you are!" a voice called from one of the groups, and Undyne came running over to give Frisk a hug. Alphys followed behind her and Sunset also saw Mettaton EX and Napstablook. She began to feel a little lightheaded before noticing Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence standing together with befuddled expressions on their faces.

"Finally, some shred of normality," Sunset thought before walking over. "Hey, Twilight!" she waved, and the alicorn looked over at her.

"Sunset!" she greeted her friend.

"Sunset Shimmer..." Celestia cocked her head a bit. "I see that you're not a pony. Do you know what's going on?"

"Yep, I'm a human, but as for what's going on here, your guess is as good as mine, although... Well, the people over there I previously knew as video game characters and apparently the one in the blue and purple shirt knows me- and probably all of you- as fictional characters... So I'm questioning my existence now." Two more groups of four walked in as Sunset was talking, one made of Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus, and the other made up of four humans, but they were of tan skin tones and their hair was various shades of brown and black and blond. Then came two dog-cat creatures followed by two humans and Sunset went over to a corner and sat down, burying her face in her hands. "That is most definitely two Temmies and Iskall and Mumbo and okay then there are some of Twilight's friends except for Pinkie Pie oh wait there she is along with Grian and Stressmonster and a guy riding a black dragon and what in the world is going on help me." Sunset was snapped from her daze by stage lights flipping on and a fog machine powering up. She decided to go stand with the Dreemurr siblings, and once she got over there, the curtains opened up and jazzy music began to play. Miranda walked out onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Welcome, viewers and contestants, to the Multiverse Sing-Off! My name is Miranda Halden, and I'll be your host for this season! Let's review our contestants before we get into what exactly the Multiverse Sing-Off! is. There are eight dorms, and let's start with Dorm One! In Dorm One, we have the marvelous Mettaton, Undyne, the Spear of Justice, Alphys, the Royal Scientist, and Napstablook, the spookiest musician this side of Halloween Town!" Spotlights beamed down on each of them as she said their names, and the music changed from the jazzy intro to their in-game themes as each was announced. "In Dorm Two, we've got Celestia, princess of the sun, Luna, princess of the moon, Cadence, princess of love, and Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship! Dorm Three brings us Asriel, prince of the Underground and God of Hyperdeath, Frisk, savior of the monsters, Chara, the first fallen human, and Sunset Shimmer, leader of the Humane Seven! In Dorm Four, we have Toriel, former queen of monsters, her ex-husband Asgore, the king, Sans, and the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus posed for the cameras as the spotlight shone on him, which made Sunset laugh softly. "Dorm Five brings us Carter Kane, pharaoh of the House of Life and Eye of Horus, Sadie Kane, Eye of Isis, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. In Dorm Six, we've got Temmie, the tem, Bob, also a tem, Iskall, Swedish redstoner, and Mumbo Jumbo, the... spoon. Dorm Seven brings us Rainbow Dash, the fastest, most loyal flyer in Equestria, Fluttershy, the kindest pony of all, Applejack, Element of Honesty, and Rarity, the most generous fashonista to grace her world. And finally, in Dorm Eight, we've got Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his best bud Toothless the Night Fury, Pinkie Pie, party planner full of laughter, Grian, the prankster architect, and Stressmonster, the queen of ice! Now, let's introduce our judges. Our panel includes Toby, also known as the Annoying Dog, and the singers of the best diss track to grace the Hermitcraft server, Docm77, Welsknight, FalseSymmetry, ImpulseSV, Xisumavoid, and the Ren-diggity-dog!" Miranda gasped a bit for breath before clearing her throat. "Ahem, anyways, I imagine most of you are wondering what this whole thing is about. The Multiverse Sing-Off! is exactly what it sounds like. People, ponies, and monsters from five different universes that most of our viewers know as fictional will be participating in a battle of music. The rules are simple: there are four categories, and if you win in any one of them, you receive your prize and are given the choice to return home or compete in the championship round. If you don't win in any, you'll be eliminated and have to sing again in the next season. You can only win in one category at any time, and the possible categories are Style, Viewer Appeal, Singing Quality, and Judge Appeal. Now, contestants, get to practicing! Songs for all of you to sing are in your rooms, and if you use the Dorm Teleporter, you can visit other dorms to discuss songs. This is Miranda Halden, signing out. See y'all next episode!" In a flash of light, everybody was back in their dorms.


	3. Episode 2: Dreamers and Architects

"Welcome back to the Multiverse Sing-Off!" Miranda swung in as the cameras began rolling and slid to the middle with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Thanks for coming to our second episode! Our first performance is from the Architech Architect himself, Grian, singing the Youtube hit 'Mumbo AFK'!" She twirled out of view as Grian stepped on the stage.

He began with a talking intro as a screen faded to a pan of Mumbo Jumbo's old AFK bunker and a piano intro began.  
"I'm at Mumbo's base... Whether he's here or not I'm not entirely sure, but I need to do this quickly...  
There he is, he's down there in his bunker.  
I think he's AFK...  
Genuinely AFK..."

He then went into the song with a little impromptu beatboxing.

_"Mumbo Jumbo you are AFK..._  
_I'm gonna take that mustache away, stache away_  
_Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo AFK_  
_I'm gonna take that mustache away._

_*beatboxing*_

_"Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo Mum-Mum-Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo_

_*beatboxing*_

_Mumbo Jumbo you are AFK_  
_I gonna take that mustache away- stache away_  
_Mumbo Mumbo Mumbo AFK_  
_I'm gonna take that mustache aw-_  
_I'm gonna take that mustache away!_

_Mumbo, Mumbo, Mumbo, Mumbo, Mumbo, Mumbo, Mumbo, Mum-Mum-Mumbo, Mumbo, Mumbo, Mumbo, Mumbo, Mumbo!"_

He began to walk off the stage as he said his outro.

"Oh my goodness! Hahaha!  
I should not sing when my voice is terrible.  
All this, time Mumbo's just been standing there  
Oh my goodness!  
_I'm gonna take that mustache away!_  
Oh, brilliant!"

Miranda walked back on and nodded to the cameras. "A fantastic performance, in my opinion! What do our judges have to say?"

"Isn't as good as Hermitgang, but it was cool," False grinned to laughter and nods from the rest of the judges.

Miranda cleared her throat. "Anyways, our next contestants are Asriel and Chara Dreemurr, with their song 'Undertale.' From what I hear... you might need some tissues for this one."

The two kids walked out and sat in two chairs decorated with golden flowers. Chara began.

_"If you plan to reach the end_  
_Whether you win or fail_  
_Listen please to my story_  
_To my undertale_

_Everything I say is true_  
_But no one else has lied_  
_Maybe this will help you see_  
_Through to the other side_

_Long ago there was a boy_  
_With fur as white as snow_  
_He asked me if I could stay_  
_I begged him never to go_

_He took me in his arms_  
_Carried me to his home_  
_From that moment on I knew_  
_That I was never alone,"_ they finished as Asriel began to sing.

_"Them and me_  
_Dark and light_  
_We were just like day and night_

_Though they fell_  
_Still they stood_  
_Like they'd fight for something good_

_Things seemed great_  
_Since they fell_  
_I could help them break our spell_  
_And then I realized that_

_It'd be weird to take them home_  
_But anyway I tried_  
_You should've seen my dad's face_  
_It was like he could've died_

_I introduced my friend_  
_The one without a name_  
_Mom and Dad welcomed them home_  
_Because we felt the same_

_I knew they were human so_  
_This kid was new terrain_  
_But the more we talked and shared_  
_The more I felt I could gain_

_Because the world above_  
_Seemed even better now_  
_I knew I could reach it too_  
_If I believed them somehow,"_ Asriel paused for Chara.

_"We found hope_  
_Friendship too_  
_You trust me and I trust you_

_More than friends_  
_We had love_  
_Things were great_  
_Who needs above_

_And then we realized that_  
_Loss isn't something that we all know how to beat,"_ Chara sighed, tears lightly glistening in their eyes, and Asriel took over.

_"So when my friend grew ill_  
_I just plain gave into defeat_  
_When they left us well I just couldn't cry_  
_How do you tell your best friend's friend it's time to say good-_

_Couldn't take the pain and so_  
_I brought them up above_  
_Back home to the surface to_  
_The golden flowers they loved_

_Turns out it's all the same_  
_When the time comes we die_  
_Losing my best friend that day_  
_Taught me exactly why_

_Then the humans chased me down_  
_They thought I killed my friend_  
_Arrows missed my crying heart_  
_And still I faced the end_

_When I finally saw that light_  
_It buried me back down_  
_Back among my home and friends_  
_Back to the underground_

_Everything was going wrong_  
_Our hope was all but gone_  
_Humans built a barricade_  
_Although we did nothing wrong_

_But even with two souls_  
_Still I just stayed below_  
_With my friend I could've won_  
_Instead I just let them go,"_ he stopped, crying, so Chara began again.

_"We were gone_  
_I had failed_  
_Victim of my undertale,"_ Chara sang, and Asriel nodded at them and took over, while Frisk came out with a triangle and played while he sang.

_"Foolishly my heart believed_  
_Humans could be our friends_  
_Now you have the fated choice_  
_Of how my story ends_

_If you plan to leave my world_  
_You'll have to fight me too_  
_But how can I end your life_  
_When all I think of is you_

_We only need one more_  
_Before the world is free_  
_Nothing that you plan to do_  
_Can make it end for me_

_I'll destroy the world you know_  
_Until it's just us two_  
_Do you think we might be friends_  
_If it's just me and you_

_We'll be free_  
_We can't fail_  
_We will make our undertale,"_ Asriel stopped for breath and Frisk paused on the triangle, allowing Chara to sing a few more lines.

_"We'll be free_  
_We can't fail_  
_We make our own undertale,"_ Chara nodded at Frisk, who began playing their triangle again while Chara sang.

_"If you plan to reach the end_  
_Whether you win or fail_  
_Now you know of my story_  
_Of my undertale_

_Peace is just within your reach_  
_Save those who blaze your trail_  
_Only you determine what_  
_Becomes your UNDERTALE."_

They paused. The song was over. And then Frisk gathered their siblings in a hug. Miranda walked onto the stage, teary-eyed. "I... I think that does it for this episode. I'm your h... your host Miranda Halden, and I... I'll see you next time here on the Multiverse Sing-Off... I need Buddy."

*end*

* * *

Just kidding, here's some author notes!

First things first, I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for... almost a month now, actually. I had my wisdom teeth taken out as well as some other complicated oral surgery done shortly after I published the last chapter and by the time I recovered the holidays were in full swing.

Anyway, I've decided to let YOU GUYS decide who wins. After I finish the last of the singing bits, I'll put up a poll on my profile for each of the relevant categories (basically everything other than Judge Appeal, as that's decided by me) that you can vote on. So look forward to that!

Also Buddy is the emotional support doggo owo

Songs used:

\- Grian - Mumbo AFK (elybeatmaker Remix) by elybeatmaker (can't do links, sadly)

\- Undertale - Undertale (Original Lyrics) by Ori Eta


	4. CANCELLED

Hey, all. So... I've lost all interest in this story. It's hard finding good songs for every character and I'm just bored of this story. Sorry if you were following with intense interest (/s, this is one of my least interesting attempts at crossovers). I'll leave it up in case y'all want to read it but otherwise I'm basically done with this.

-Starkeeper


End file.
